Thomas/Teen Titans (Teen Engines) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Robin - (Thomas and Robin are both the main heroes and leaders) *Edward as Cyborg - (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Robin and Cyborg are) *Percy as Beast Boy - (Percy and Beast Boy are both wear green and cheeky) *Mavis as Raven - (Mavis and Raven are both have 5 letters in one name and have the same word "av" in the middle of their names) *Emily as Starfire - (Emily and Starfire are both beautiful) *Trevor as Silkie - (Trevor and Silkie are both small and cute) *Diesel 10 as Slade - (Diesel 10 and Slade are both evil and helped Thomas and Robin) *Donald and Douglas as Thunder and Lighting - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Thunder and Lighting are) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aqualad - (Casey Jr. and Aqualad are both wear blue and great friends to Thomas and Robin) *Duke as Fixit - (Fixit's voice suits Duke) *Rosie as Jinx - (i know Rosie is good, but at least they're both wear pink) *Smudger as Gizmo - (Smudger and Gizmo are both wear green, evil, and they're also little brats) *Hector as Mammoth - (Mammoth's voice suits Hector) *Diesel as Brother Blood - (Diesel and Brother Blood are both devious) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Terra - (Tillie and Terra are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kitten - (Kitten's voice suits Carla) *Flora as Bumblebee - (Flora and Bumblebee are both wear yellow and sweet) *Lady as Kole - (Lady and Kole are both kind and helpful) *Gordon as Gnarrk - (Gordon and Gnarrk are both named begins with the letter 'G') *Madge as Argent *Bill and Ben as Mas and Menos - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Mas and Menos are) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Trigon - (Cerberus and Trigon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean enemies) *Stanley as Speedy - (Stanley and Speedy are both have the letter 'S' and ends with the letter 'Y') *Bulgy as Puppet King - (Bulgy and Puppet King are both evil and wear red) *Arry as Cinderblock - (Cinderblock's voice suits Arry) *Bert as Killer Moth - (Killer Moth's voice suits Bert) *George as Mumbo - (George and Mumbo are both evil) *Spencer as Dr. Light - (Spencer is a real main villain in Hero of the Rails) *Toad as Tramm - (Toad and Tramm are both named begins with the letter 'T') *Bulstrode as Trident - (Bulstrode and Trident are both villains who travel in sea) *Black Thomas (a fan-made Thomas character) *Sir Handel as Mad Mod - (Sir Handel was rude in Season 4) *Troublesome Trucks as Robot Commandos/Cyclone/Locrix/H.I.V.E. Soldiers *D261 as Atlas - (D261 and Atlas are both evil and only made one appearence) *Dennis as Spike - (Spike's voice suits Dennis) *Cranky as Control Freak - (Cranky and Control Freak are both named begins with the letter 'C') *The Galleon/Neptune's Face (from TUGS) as The Movie Monster *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fang - (Silver Fish and Fang are both evil) *BoCo as Wildebeest *Narrow Gauge Trucks as Killer Moth's Minions *James as Hot Spot - (James and Hot Spot are both splendid) *Patrick as Johnny Rancid - (Johnny Rancid's voice suits Patrick) *Skarloey as Larry - (Skarloey and Larry are both have the same word "ar" in the middle of their names) *Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as the Mind Control Squid - (Johnny Cuba and the Mind Control Squid are both villains who travel in sea) *The Chinese Dragon as Malchior - (The Chinese Dragon and Malchior are both dragons) *Henry as Galfore - (Henry and Galfore are both father figures to Emily and Starfire) *Fred Pelhay (from RWS) as Glgrdskechhh *Tiger Moth as Mutant Moth - (Tiger Moth and Mutant Moth are both evil, rude, and fly in the air) *Caroline as Chu-hui - (Caroline and Chu-hui are both named begins with the letter 'C') *Billy as Billy Numerous - (Billy and Billy Numerous are both share the same names) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Val-Yor - (Farnsworth and Val-Yor are both mean and grumpy) *Elizabeth as Mother Mae-Eye *The Spiteful Breakvan as See-More *S.C.Ruffey as Kyd Wykkyd *Molly as Arella - (Molly and Arella are both have the same word 'll' in the middle of their names) *Thumper as Mento *Henrietta as Elasti-Girl *Neville as Negative Man - (Neville and Negative Man are both have names starting with "Ne") *Murdoch as Robot Man - (Murdoch and Robot Man are both big, strong, and wear orange) *The Spiteful Truck as The Brain *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Monsieur Mallah - (Montana and Monsieur Mallah are both big, mean, and have names starting with "Mon") *Daisy as Madame Rouge - (Madame Rouge's voice suits Daisy) *Bertram as General Immortus *Old Stuck Up (from RWS) as Trogaar *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Red Star *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Melvin *Stepney as Timmy - (Stepney and Timmy are both ends with the letter 'Y') *Terence as Teether - (Terence and Teether are both have names starting with "Te") *Flying Scotsman as Bobby - (Flying Scotsman and Bobby are both powerful) *Duck as Kid Flash - (Duck and Kid Flash are both western) *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Bushino *Oliver as Jericho - (Jericho's voice suits Oliver) *Toby as Herald *Belle as Pantha - (Belle and Pantha are both big, brave, and strong) *Rheneas as Killowat Category:Daniel Pineda